User talk:Koggeh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:A Faceless Girl page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 14:54, 2012 April 18 ClericofMadness 21:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question What do you mean? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 16:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) That's odd. Try a different browser. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 16:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Koggeh, good to see a familiar face here.. But, you're probably wondering who I am? You probably don't know. I know you from the terraria wikia. Anyways I just dropped in to say hi. Since the fuckmothering blog comments won't process for whatever reason If you continue to argue with SlenderVSJeff you will both be banned. Take it to PM in chat. Cheese Lord (talk) 17:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Just leaving a comment so I can keep track of your page. "Just cause you go in circles, doesn't make you a big wheel." (talk) 17:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) http://s1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd408/Rapscallion_Trubb/ Okay, this is the link. If you want a current physical description, the UNOSHP file on my profile next to the sprite contains a current physical description and outfit. Thanks, Kogg! Wolfenmaus (talk) 17:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Kkooggeehh! This is Wolfenmaus, just letting you know: I'm banned from chat, so when you have the sketch scanned, post link on my TP, 'kay? I smell bacon on you. (talk) 16:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, Koggeh. My caps was on accidentally, please unban me. Jakeums (talk) 00:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Question?' So...how long am I banned for? :c - W4ped Blocked It has come to my attention that this user account's behaviour has become a disturbance to the community. ? A fairly large amount of users have become fed up with the drama that centers around your account. ? Sharing your account with another person is against Wikia's TOU, and the person you share this account with often engages in risque topics, and matters that are forbidden in chat. ? If a moderator account it causing problems, it is important that we deal with it. ? Your moderator abilities will be taken away.? You may Re-Apply when you understand the responsibilities of being a Chat Moderator and are prepared to follow them. Additionally, your account will be blocked for two weeks. If you have any questions regarding this, follow the e-mail procedures on my userpage. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 20:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC)